A Forgotten Child
by Snape-Sistas
Summary: Five year old Severus is a sad, lonely little boy until he meets a certain little red haired girl who offers him something he seriously lacks: friendship. Very loosely and based on OOTP and DH. Rated for substance abuse/violence/strong lang. No slash
1. Chapter 1

A Forgotten Child

By: Snape-Sistas

Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: Sadly these wonderful characters and settings are not ours. 

Warnings: Child abuse, violence, strong language and AU. These warning are in effect for the course of the entire story.

Author's Note: We are basing this story very, we repeat, very loosely on Severus's memories from the books OOTP and DH. We have tweaked it greatly and changed some things, though. This story is an attempt to explain why Snape was the way he was. This is an AU story and will not follow canon too closely. We will be mostly writing it through a child's eyes. It will **mostly** see things how a six year old would see them as well as use childlike logic and emotions. Also, the rating may possibly go up in future chapters.

* * *

Severus Snape knelt in the dark room in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The room was dusty, unused. The owner of that room, Sirius Black, had long since died. But that was not the reason Severus was there. He could care less if that pompous, arrogant fool was dead. No, it was something else that called him to that dreadful place, to that room. It was something far more significant. It was something that he had lived without for most of his life. It was love. Tears ran from his dark eyes and dripped down his hooked nose as he read the old, yellowed letter. 

_…could ever have been friends with Gellert Grindelwald. I think her mind's going, personally!_

_Lots of love,_

_Lily_

Lily. He sighed miserably as a sob caught in his throat. However, though the sorrow of her passing still weighed heavily upon him, his thin lips twitched in a slight smile as he thought of the little red haired girl who had showed him kindness and love. The little happiness he had experienced in his life, he owed it to her. Though as painful as it was, he thought of her, as he had done everyday since they had met…

* * *

The little dark haired boy rolled over in his bed. It took only a moment for his mind, fuzzy with sleep, to realize what had caused him to wake. He had heard shouting. Father was very, very angry. Again. He was screaming at Mother. Again. Severus wondered what they were fighting about this time, not that it really mattered. Father could find anything to get angry about. 

"Where's the bloody money?" Father roared, making no effort to keep his voice down despite the fact that it was very late and his six-year-old son was sleeping in a small bedroom down the hall.

Severus could hear Mother's soft reply.

"Keep your voice down. Please Tobias," she whispered, almost pleading with her husband, "You'll wake Severus."

"I don't give a damn, woman!" Tobias Snape roared angrily, "Let him see what a useless, lazy trollop he has for a mother!"

Eileen's face flushed heatedly as though she had been struck. She narrowed her dark eyes at Tobias.

"Don't judge me, Tobias," She hissed back at him, "He feels enough disappointment with you! Lazy, drunk, bastard of a father…"

That was all she managed to say before Tobias staggered over to her and dealt her a sound clout across the face. Severus was certain that he heard her teeth rattle in her head.

"Do you think I asked for any of this?" Father screeched, "Do you think I wanted to marry into magic? No, I did the honorable thing and married you in your… condition…just to save you and your family from disgrace! I take responsibility for my _mistakes_!"

"How dare you call _our_ _son_ a mistake!" Mother was shouting now too.

Severus sat up in bed. He couldn't breathe. It felt as though a hippogriff was sitting on his chest. Nevertheless, he was used to it. It had been like this since he could remember and he always got the suffocating feeling when Mother and Father had their loud, terrible fights. He couldn't take another moment of it. It was almost too much to bear. But not one tear fell on his thin, sallow cheeks. Crying was for babies. He had just turned six years old after all and he went to school. He was a big boy now and big boys were brave. He jumped out of bed and hurriedly changed into the clothes that he had thrown on his bedroom floor hours before when he had gotten ready for bed. It didn't matter to him that he had worn them earlier that day and had made "mud potions" in them late in the afternoon. All that mattered now was getting away from it all while he still could.

He pulled on his oversized overcoat that had once been Father's and softly crept to his bedroom door. The light from the kitchen shone down hall. Severus took in a sharp breath. It was suddenly very, very quiet. Quiet was dangerous at Spinner's End. It meant that Father was especially irate. The silence rang in his ears. It was deafening, almost like the roar of a river. Panic hit him squarely in the chest. The lump in his throat was nearly suffocating him.

Suddenly, without warning, the silence was interrupted by Mother's cries and the sound of rustling in the kitchen. He could hear the chairs around the kitchen table fall with a loud clatter. As he tip toed down the hall and peered into the kitchen he saw that his father had his mother pinned to the floor. He was screaming insults at her and Severus had no idea what many of them meant. Father grabbed Mother's face roughly and squeezed it in his hand to make her look at him. He spat at her and began to choke her with the other hand. Mother made an awful, dry wheeze. Her face became bright red and she struggled for air. Severus could feel his knees shaking. He could feel every beat of his fluttering heart. He was frightened. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to help Mother but he was too afraid. Father would kill him too. He knew the end was coming as Mother's bloodshot eyes bulged from their sockets and rested on him. She grabbed and scratched frantically at Father's face and neck, causing him to bleed. Mother seemed to gather her strength and brought her knee up and kicked Father in the groin with it. Father howled in pain and fell over, away from Mother. Mother lay panting on the floor with her eyes closed.

Severus took the opportunity and bolted out the door without looking back. Once he was out in the cool early autumn night, he was able to find his breath again. He wondered when he went home if he would find one or both of them dead. He pushed that thought out of his mind as he slowly walked down the street toward the playground. A light breeze caused fiery red and bright orange leaves to blow around him. He giggled as the leaves seemed to magically dance with him as he made his way into the night, away from home.

He went to his special hiding place. It was near the swings in the park. The small clump of bushes always provided him with a safe haven, shielding him from the misery of Spinner's End. He settled down, making sure to tuck the frayed ends of the large overcoat under him so he could keep warm. Absentmindedly, he brought his thumb up to his mouth. He blushed. He knew thumb sucking was for babies but sometimes he had to do it because it made him feel better and at that moment he didn't think he could feel any worse. He needed it right now. With his thumb still in his mouth, Severus looked out into the dark playground. Though it was the wee hours of the morning, dawn would be long in coming, especially for a sad little boy who was finding no comfort alone in the park.

TBC??

* * *

Please drop a line and tell us what you think! Should we continue? 


	2. Chapter 2

A Forgotten Child

By: Snape-Sistas

Chapter 2

* * *

The loud rumble of the school bus awoke Severus. He shivered in the chilly dawn as he listened to the high, excited voices of children as they ran to get on the bus. He envied them. They always sounded so happy and carefree. He wished he could feel that way, even for just a moment. He rubbed his cold, stiff fingers together and sighed. He wasn't going to go to school today. He needed to go home. He was too worried about Mother to go to school, even to get the free lunch. He would just have to be hungry. 

Mother worked in the Owl Room at the Daily Prophet. Though she worked many hours and long days, it seemed they never had any money. That was probably because Father took it all. Father didn't have a job like Mother did. He said it was because he had a bad heart, whatever that meant. But he never went to a doctor or a mediwitch for his bad heart. He only drank the honey colored liquid in the square bottle for it.

Only after waiting until he heard the bus pull away and roar down the street did he come out from behind the bushes. Looking around carefully, Severus stood and stretched some of the stiffness out of his limbs. He began to walk slowly home. It wasn't that he really wanted to go home but it was warmer there than lurking in the bushes and perhaps, if he was lucky, there might be some tea and a bit of dry toast left for breakfast.

He pushed the back door open cautiously and walked into the kitchen. Mother was taking the kettle off of the stove and pouring the boiling water into mugs. Severus sighed. Father must have drank up most of the money. Again. There were teabags in the cups. Mother turned and set a cup on the table for him. She added a little sugar and a splash of milk before quickly stirring it together. Severus climbed up into the chair and looked up at Mother. He could not hold back a small gasp. Last night's row had left it's nasty tale on her face and neck. There were purpling bruises in the shape of Father's hand on her neck and her right eye was swollen shut.

Mother gave him a small, sad smile. Her eyes were even sadder.

"Are you hungry, Severus?" she asked.

Severus nodded but frowned at the way Mother had slurred his name. Her bottom lip was swelled as big as his thumb. Mother turned away again and went about making him a piece of toast. She set it in front of him and sat down beside him to her own cup to tea. She stared blankly into space and did not even inquire where he had been or why he was not at school. The silence didn't bother him. He was used to it and preferred it to Father's shouting.

As Severus nibbled at his toast Father walked into the room. He noisily fumbled around the kitchen, opening cupboards until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a large bottle of brandy. He poured a liberal amount in his cup of tea. Mother pursed her lips in disapproval but said nothing. Father took his teacup and sat down at the table. Then he seemed to notice Severus for the first time.

"Why aren't you at school?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Severus shrugged and looked down into his cup of tea. Father's eyes were bloodshot and he looked angry.

"Answer me, boy!" Father snarled with a glare.

"Leave him alone!" Mother snapped from across the table, "Isn't obvious why he couldn't go to school? No thanks to you, of course!"

Severus held his breath. He hated it when Mother and Father argued, especially because of him. Father sighed heavily and looked out the window.

"I have to be at work in an hour," Mother told Father, "You will have to watch Severus today. I won't be home until late."

Father sighed heavily again and glared at Mother. She crossed her arms and returned his gaze. Severus looked from one to the other, a feeling of dread filling the pit of his stomach. Father looked over at him and gave him a forced smile.

"Fine," he grunted through gritted teeth.

Mother nodded and looked relieved. They sat in silence for nearly twenty minutes before Mother finally stood up. She walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the room she shared with Father. Severus left the table too. Father was often irritable and Severus didn't like to be near him when he was. He pushed his chair in so Father would not have a reason to yell at him and walked down the corridor toward his room.

Mother and Father's bedroom door was slightly ajar. Severus stopped and peered in. Mother had gotten dressed for work and she was sitting at her vanity looking in the mirror. She had her wand out. Severus watched her mutter an incantation as she moved her wand gracefully with a flick of the wrist and she cast a spell. The bruises and swelling slowly faded away. Mother must have approved because she nodded and looked satisfied. Her dark eyes suddenly shifted in the mirror and saw him standing in the doorway. She smiled at him and turned her chair around to face him. She held out her arms. Severus felt himself break out into a grin. He ran over to Mother and climbed onto her lap. She encircled her arms around him. Severus sighed contentedly as he rested his head on Mother's soft bosom. He almost brought his thumb up to his mouth but he caught himself just in time. Thumb sucking was for babies. Father had said so and Severus didn't want to be a baby. Mother didn't hold him much anymore. But he wished she would. It always made him feel so much better. He wanted to ask Mother to hold him sometimes but he knew better. Father didn't like babies and Severus didn't want to sound like one. He wanted Father to like him.

"I want you to be good for Father today," Mother murmured softly into his dark hair.

Severus nodded.

"Good boy," Mother said idly.

Severus looked up at her. Mother always looked so sad. He promised himself to be extra good today. He didn't want to cause her anymore grief.

"Didn't you sleep well?" Mother asked him.

Severus shook his head.

"You look a bit peaky," Mother told him as she reached down and brushed his dark hair away from his eyes.

"That's just how I look, Mother," Severus told her, "You know that."

"So I do," Mother replied with a smile.

"Mother?"

Mother raised her dark eyebrows at his inquiry.

"Will you be home before it's dark?" Severus asked hopefully.

"I am going to try," Mother answered him truthfully, "I'll be home as soon as I can."

Severus nodded, accepting the fact that was Mother's way of saying no. She squeezed him in a tight hug then set him back on the floor.

"Down you go, love," she said, "I need to get ready or I'll be late. Can't have that, can we?"

Severus grinned, feeling much better than he had a few minutes prior. He ran off to his room. He pulled off his overcoat and threw it on the floor. He walked over to his toy chest and began rummaging through it, debating on what to play with first. Since Mother was a witch and Father was a muggle he had both wizarding toys and muggle toys, most of which were gifts from both sets of grandparents.

He finally settled on the set of brightly colored wizard figures and the set of green plastic army men. He looked at them and giggled. The little muggle men looked so silly. He lined them up standing across from the wizard figures. He looked the arrangement over thoroughly and rearranged it. As he scrutinized it again though narrowed eyes when he heard the whooshing sound from the sitting room. He knew that Mother had just Flooed to work.

Severus turned back turned back to his game. He mimicked incantations and spell noises that hit the muggle soldiers. He made them wail in anguish as they fell over and died dramatic deaths.

"Quiet down in there!" Father's voice shouted from the sitting room.

Severus stopped at the sound. He thought about a boy in his class, William Davies, who was a horrid muggle that was always bragging about the things he and his father did together. Severus thought that perhaps today was his lucky day. He got out of going to school and Mother had held him on her lap. Maybe Father would be in a good mood and want to play. Severus had never remembered Father playing with him before. In fact, he couldn't remember Father ever doing anything with him. But perhaps today he would be lucky.

Clutching the Merlin figure, Severus walked into the sitting room. Father was lying on the sofa with his hands over his eyes.

"Father?" he asked in a small voice.

Father did not appear to have heard him. Severus approached the sofa and stood beside him.

"Father?" he called a little louder.

Still Father did not move. Severus stared at him for a couple of minutes before he leaned down and whispered in Father's ear.

"Father?"

Father sighed a heavy, dramatic sigh and removed his hands from his eyes.

"What?" he asked, annoyance clear in his voice, "You're as big of a nuisance as your mother!"

"Do you want to play?" Severus asked, undeterred from Tobias's obvious irritability. His dark eyes shone with hope. "You can be this fellow!"

He placed Merlin in Father's hands. Father looked down at Merlin with disgust then flung him across the room. Merlin hit the wall then landed on the floor a few feet away. Severus looked at the toy then at his father, a look of confusion on his face. Perhaps Father didn't know how to play.

"Don't you want to play?" Severus asked him.

"Does it look like I want to play with you?" Tobias snarled at his small son.

"Yes," Severus answered, though Father definitely did not look like he wanted to play.

"Guess again!" Father snapped, "Now shoo!"

He waved Severus away with his hand. Severus did his best not to show how disappointed he was. He walked over and picked Merlin up off of the floor. He looked over at Father again.

"How come you don't want to play, Father?" he asked.

Father bolted up off of the sofa. He glared hard at the boy. Severus took a couple of steps back and swallowed hard. Father towered over him.

"I don't care what you do," he shouted, "Just get out of my sight!"

Severus did not need to be told twice. He bolted into his bedroom and closed the door.

Tobias ran his hand over his sweaty brow. That infernal child had a lot of nerve. He hated to be woken up. Tobias went out into the kitchen and poured himself another glass of brandy. He swallowed it in a single gulp. He poured himself another. He sighed irritably. Why should he have to look after the boy? He and Eileen had had a huge fight over whether or not Severus should go to muggle school or be tutored at home like most magical children. In the end, he had won. He did not want to have to watch the boy all day, everyday while Eileen was at work. He knew Eileen did not approve of the muggle education but they couldn't afford a tutor and he had refused to be responsible for Severus's education. Tobias swallowed the second glass of brandy. Why did Severus have to be a wizard? Why couldn't that boy just be normal?

* * *

Severus stayed in his room until hunger pains drove him out of it. His stomach complained loudly as he walked down the hall. He peered in the sitting room and saw Father laying on the sofa listening to the radio. Severus debated on whether to remind Father about lunch. Father didn't always remember lunch or dinner either for that matter. Severus wished for the hundredth time that Mother was home. She rarely forgot about lunch or dinner. 

Taking another step toward the sitting room, Severus decided to ask Father. He knew that lunch should have been hours ago and that it was almost dinnertime. He was really hungry. The floorboards creaked under his small feet and caused Father to look up at him. Father glared, obviously still angry from the incident earlier. Severus knew better than to ask him. An empty belly was certainly better than a bruised bottom.

Severus walked out into the kitchen and was pleased to find that half of his toast from breakfast was still sitting on the table as was the last bit of tea. He climbed up on the chair and settled down to his meal. The toast was a little hard from sitting out all day so Severus dunked it into the cold tea. He curled his nose at the less than pleasant taste but continued to chew. It would be a while yet before Mother got home and would make good food. He quickly finished and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

He hopped down off of the chair and went out the back door. He looked up at the damp, misty sky. It was getting late. Darkness would be beginning to set in soon. He retrieved his pail from the porch and set off the far edge of the yard where the recent rains had created the most wonderful mud puddle. Severus smiled as he sank to his knees beside the puddle. He hummed as he reached in the puddle and squeezed the gooey mud in his small hands. He reached in and scooped up two precise handfuls and put it in the pail. He used a stick to stir the "potion" vigorously for a few minutes.

Severus looked around. The potion needed something else. He wiped his muddy hands on the front of him and picked up his pail. He walked over to the outdoor tap and placed the pail under it. With a grubby hand, he twisted the spigot slightly and counted exactly ten large drops into the pail. He stirred it again, counting the strokes. Severus looked down at his potion. He was still missing something. He wanted his potion to blow up just like Grandfather's did once. Then a sudden thought struck him. He could use some of Father's drink. Mother always said it made him explode after he drank it. Surely he wouldn't miss a teeny, tiny bit.

Severus took the pail into the empty kitchen. The square bottle of Father's drink was sitting on the counter. Severus set his potion on the table and walked over to the counter. He reached for the bottle but it was pushed too far back. Severus dragged a chair over to the counter and climbed on it. He easily reached over and grasped the bottle by its long neck. He took it over to the table and knelt in a chair. He pulled the top off of the bottle and set it on the table. He sniffed the opening of the bottle. He curled his nose. Father smelled like that most of the time.

Severus tipped the bottle and watched as a splash of the amber liquid spilled into the pail. He stirred the potion and watched anxiously, waiting for it to explode. He frowned when nothing happened. He added another splash and waited. He frowned again, wondering why it wasn't working now. He began to pour more into the pail when he was interrupted.

"Severus, what the hell…" Father appeared in the doorway.

His face went purple when he saw the bottle in his son's dirty hand. Severus began to tremble. He knew Father was really angry. He was scared and he desperately wanted Mother. Father took a step toward him and Severus began to tremble so badly that he dropped the bottle of brandy and it fell to the floor and smashed. The honey colored liquid spilled out over the floorboards.

"What is the matter with you, boy?" Father screamed, "You are the most insolent child! Do you know how much that cost?"

Severus shook his head.

"Do you work for the money to buy that?" Father roared as he drew nearer.

"Mother does," Severus answered him.

He knew immediately that it was the wrong thing to say. Father struck him across the face. Severus whimpered and brought a hand to his stinging face.

"Your mother may put up with your cheek," Father shouted, "But I will not!"

Severus blinked back tears. He knew Father would only get angrier if he started to cry.

"What the hell have you been doing?" snarled Father, "You are filthy!"

"I…I…was making a p-p-potion, F-Father," Severus stuttered with fear.

Father's bloodshot eyes widened. He hated magic.

"What kind of potion were you making," he sneered.

"Dunno," Severus muttered as he looked at the pail.

"Well, little wizard, let's find out," Father said nastily.

Severus's dark brows furrowed in confusion. What did Father mean?

"Go on," Father said gesturing to the pail, "Let's see what your potion does."

Severus shook his head. He watched Father take a glass from the cupboard and dip some of the potion out with it. He set it in front of Severus.

"You will do as I say," Father screamed as he grabbed him roughly by the back of the neck, "You made this mess and you are going to be punished. You are a bad boy!"

Severus looked at the glass. There were solid bits of mud and gravel in the bottom of the glass. The rest of it was a murky brownish-gray liquid. He did not want to drink any of the concoction. He tried to resist as Father squeezed his neck painfully and forced the glass to his mouth. As Severus cried out in pain Father dumped almost all the glass's contents into his mouth. Severus felt his eyes well up with tears and they fell before he could stop them. The taste of the potion was vile. It burned his mouth and throat. Severus began to gag. He choked on a sob as Father slapped him again and again. Severus brought his hand to his mouth to wipe the potion away and saw blood on his hand when he brought it away. He retched again.

"Don't you even think of vomiting, boy," Father shouted, "Now do you see where this magic nonsense get you!"

"Tobias! Stop!"

Severus looked up and saw Mother standing in the doorway. She looked horrified. Father's lip curled as he sneered at her.

"He wasted half of a bottle of brandy with his wizard nonsense," Father roared.

"Well, you should have put it in the cupboard and you should have been watching him closely," Mother snapped, "I'm not a bit sorry it's gone."

Her comment angered Father even more. He swiftly reached over and grabbed Severus by the hair and threw him toward Mother. Severus fell to the floor with a small cry.

"Go to mama, you sniveling crying baby," Father yelled.

"Let him alone!" Mother shouted at Father, "He's just a child. Your child."

Mother reached down and picked him up. Severus started crying earnestly as she arranged him on her hip. He buried his face in her neck and wept.

"That's debatable," Father sneered.

Mother turned with a "humph" and carried Severus down to the bathroom. He was still sobbing as she sat down on the edge of the bathtub and settled him on her lap.

"It's all right," she said softly, "Just settle down."

Severus felt his stomach protest the recent force feeding of potion and he began retching again. Mother hurriedly set him in front of the loo and held back his hair as he vomited. It burned his throat horribly as his stomach emptied itself. Tears and snot ran down his face.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Mother was saying.

She let go of him and ran warm water into the bath.

"Get in the bath," Mother said, "I'll get your pajamas."

Severus lay on the bathroom floor in the fetal position. His stomach hurt terribly and his throat felt as though it was on fire. His neck and face hurt from Father's strong hands. He continued to cry. He was so sad. He just wanted Father to like him. But Father didn't seem to like anything or anybody. Mother quickly returned holding a pair of green pajamas.

"Severus," she sighed sadly as she reached down and pulled him to his feet.

She began peeling off his dirty clothes. She shook her head as he stepped in the tub.

"What in Merlin's name were you doing that you got so filthy?" she asked.

Mother chuckled as she began to wash his face with soapy flannel.

"Making potions," he answered her.

Mother laughed again and continued to wash him. Severus smiled too. He liked to hear Mother laugh. It was something he didn't hear very often anymore. Mother frowned when she washed over the red marks on his face and neck. Her thin lips were pursed in anger.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Severus whimpered as he pulled away from her. His neck hurt when she touched it.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Mother replied.

"Then how come doesn't Father like me?" Severus asked her then looked up at her expectantly.

Mother suddenly looked ever sadder. She gently took his chin in her hand so she could look in his eyes. Severus looked up at her and realized that his eyes were just like Mother's.

"Father loves you very much," Mother said quickly.

Severus shook his head. Father didn't love him. He didn't love Mother either.

"Just because Father doesn't say so doesn't make it untrue," Mother tried to explain as she began to wash his hair, "Father…Father…well, he just sometimes…"

She didn't seem to know how to finish. She sighed sadly and finished bathing him in silence. Severus shivered as Mother pulled him out of the bath. The bathroom was chilly. Severus quickly dried off and allowed Mother to help him into his pajamas.

"Did you eat dinner?" Mother asked.

Severus shook his head and jumped back into her arms. He buried his face in her neck. He didn't want to go out to the kitchen. He didn't want to be around Father. His stomach hurt too much from the vomiting and from nerves.

"I'll fix you something," Mother said as she rose with Severus still clinging to her.

"No," Severus whimpered. "Not hungry."

"Growing boys need to eat dinner," Mother insisted.

"No," Severus said as his voice shook and tears threatened to spill over his eyes.

"Fine," Mother sighed as she arranged him on her hip and walked down the hall to his bedroom.

She swore as she stepped on some of the muggle soldiers in the dark room. She laid him down on his unmade bed then covered him with the blankets.

"Good night," Mother said.

"Night," Severus answered as he watched her close the door to his bedroom.

He sighed as snuggled deep into the blankets. His room was cool and he knew it would be even colder by morning. He knew he had to make sure to get up early in the morning so he could go to school. He didn't want to have another day like this one.

TBC…

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A Forgotten Child

Chapter 3

By: Snape-Sistas

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed our story!

* * *

Severus shivered as he pulled on his clothes. It was nearly dawn. He had overslept but Mother and Father's shouting had woken him. He had jumped out of bed so he could hurry and get ready for school. He did not want to stay home with Father again. He struggled with his shoelaces. He didn't know how to tie and Mother was too busy to show him. Leaving them untied, he grabbed his school bag. He would just have to ask his teacher, Miss Ainsworth, to do it when he got to school. Nearly tripping over his laces, he made his way down the hall. Father and Mother were arguing heatedly in the kitchen. Severus carefully skirted around them. It looked as though their argument was about to turn physical. He hurried over to the door and let himself out. No one asked where he was going. No one had even acknowledged his presence. 

The morning began well enough. Miss Ainsworth tied his shoes for him and then he had gotten top marks in his reading group. But then, during center time, he decided to play at the sand table. It was fun until William Davies grabbed the blue shovel out of his hand. The only other shovel left was bright pink and Severus refused to use a girl colored one.

"Give it back!" Severus shouted at him.

"No! You use that one!" William pointed to the pink shovel.

"No! I'm not a girl!" Severus shouted back at him.

"You look like one!" William shot back.

The other children at the center stopped playing and stared at them, watching the scene unfold. Severus glared at him for only a moment before picking up the pink shovel and hitting William in the face with it as hard as he could. It made a terrific smacking sound and William let out a yelp.

"Nuisance!" Severus shouted at him, remembering the name Father had called him the previous day.

William began to cry. Severus brought his fist back again to hit William a second time but Miss Ainsworth gently grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the sand table.

"Severus Snape!" she scolded, "Back to your seat, sir!"

She let go of him and he went, dragging his feet. He sat down in a huff and pouted while Miss Ainsworth fussed over William. When she finally seemed convinced that he wasn't mortally wounded she sat down at the seat beside Severus.

"Severus, I'm very disappointed in you," Miss Ainsworth said, "We do not hit in here."

Severus shrugged. He didn't care. If William hadn't grabbed the shovel out of his hand, he wouldn't have had to hit him.

Severus explained, "He took the blue shovel."

"I understand," Miss Ainsworth said, "But you need to use your words. You can not hit someone just because you are angry."

"Why?" Severus asked. Father hit all the time when he was angry. If he could do it, why couldn't Severus?

"Because it is unkind," Miss Ainsworth explained with a frown, "Do you like to be hit?"

Severus shook his head. No, he definitely did not like to be hit. Hitting hurt. A lot.

"No one likes to be hit," Miss Ainsworth said, "You need to go apologize to William."

"No," Severus replied, "I don't want to. I'm not sorry!"

"You can either apologize to William or you can lose your recess," Miss Ainsworth said sternly, "It is your choice."

"I'm not 'poligizing," Severus replied stubbornly as he crossed his thin arms.

"Then you will not play at recess," Miss Ainsworth said, with obvious displeasure.

Severus looked away. He didn't particularly care that he wouldn't have recess. He didn't have any friends anyway. He didn't want to be friends with muggles. Muggles were bad like Father and this school was full of that lot.

"I am going to talk to your mummy too when she collects you from school today," Miss Ainsworth continued.

Severus didn't look at her. Mother would not care that he had slapped some muggle who deserved it. Mother didn't like muggles either. Besides, Mother didn't care what he did at school. She never asked about it. She rarely even read with him. Miss Ainsworth looked at him disapprovingly for a moment longer then got up and went back to her desk, shaking her head as she went.

* * *

Severus sighed as Miss Ainsworth guided him down the hall and to the front of the building where all the parents waited to walk their children home from school. Mother was not there. Father never walked him home from school and sometimes lied and told Mother that he did. On those days Severus had to walk home by himself. But to Severus's surprise Grandmum was there. Though she smiled at him, as she always did whenever she saw him, her dark eyes were troubled. Miss Ainsworth steered him over toward Grandmum whose smile faltered a bit. Grandmum reached out for him when they arrived to her. 

"You're going to my house today, lovey," Grandmum said.

"I need to talk with you for a moment," Miss Ainsworth told Grandmum.

"What is it?" Grandmum asked her before looking down at Severus suspiciously.

Severus tried to look innocent and put on his best smile. Grandmum usually didn't let things slide like Mother did.

"Severus didn't make good choices today," Miss Ainsworth explained, "There was an incident during center time when he hit another boy with a shovel and was going to do it again if I hadn't stopped it. Apparently, the boy took a toy out of his hands so Severus hit him."

Miss Ainsworth looked hesitantly down at Severus. Mrs. Prince took the hint and stepped over toward her so he couldn't hear what she was saying.

"I tried to explain to him about hitting but he didn't understand why he shouldn't hit another child," Miss Ainsworth said, "He refused to apologize and showed absolutely no remorse. I personally don't think he would have stopped if I hadn't intervened. I am worried about him."

"Why?" Mrs. Prince asked, looking alarmed.

"Severus misses a lot of school. He wasn't here yesterday and today I noticed some bruises on his neck," Miss Ainsworth said sadly, "I didn't question him about it since he was upset about the shovel incident. He shows absolutely no empathy with his peers and doesn't interact with them much."

"I understand," Mrs. Prince told her, "I'll talk to my daughter about this."

Miss Ainsworth nodded, looking relieved that the older woman was taking it seriously.

"See you on Monday, Severus," Miss Ainsworth said pleasantly with a smile.

Severus nodded. He was glad that Miss Ainsworth didn't seem angry anymore. She walked away as Grandmum took his hand and began walking down the street.

"You didn't have a good day, love?" she asked as she smiled an affectionate smile.

Severus shook his head.

"Tisn't my fault," he stated, "William took the shovel. I had it first."

"I see," Grandmum said, "But you shouldn't hit other children. That really isn't nice."

Severus shrugged. He still didn't care. He was just glad that William cried like a baby in front of everyone. Grandmum looked like she wanted to say more but she didn't.

"Where's your jacket?" Grandmum inquired.

"Forgot it this morning," Severus absentmindedly answered her, "I had to run outside before…"

He stopped himself and looked down. He watched his feet. He had almost let it slip that Father and Mother were fighting again. It always shamed him though he did not understand why. He didn't want anyone to know that Father was bad.

"Before what?" Grandmum asked.

Severus shrugged and refused to make eye contact with her. He was afraid to tell her what happened at his house. He was afraid for anyone to know.

"You're going to stay with Grandmum and Grandad for a while," Grandmum said pleasantly as though they were going on a lovely holiday.

Severus stopped walking and his eyes widened. Why couldn't he live with Mother and Father? He was certain something had happened.

"Where's Mother?" he asked in a tiny voice.

"Mother had to leave for a few days," Grandmum said gently, "She'll be back soon."

She reached for his hand again and turned down the street. They walked the rest of the way home in silence except for the occasional greeting from a passerby. Grandmum opened the door to her and Grandad's house. Their house was so much better than his. It was always warm and had very interesting things to look at. They also had a lovely garden that was fun to play in. Grandad looked up from his book in the sitting room. He was sitting in an overstuffed chair by a cozy fire. He smiled as Severus entered.

"How's me boy?" Grandad asked as Severus climbed on his lap.

He smiled as Grandad hugged him close to him. He never received so much attention at home.

"Good," Severus said, "Grandad, did you know that I made a potion yesterday?"

"No, I didn't know," Grandad replied, his smile never waning.

"I did," Severus reassured him proudly, "But it didn't 'asplode like yours did."

Grandad shook his head. Severus smiled. Grandad, unlike Mother and Father, was always interested in what he had to say.

"I even added the 'asplodin' juice to it," Severus further explained.

"Exploding juice?" Grandad asked, looking confused as he gave Grandmum a glance.

She shook her head, obviously bewildered.

"The juice Father always drinks," Severus said, "Mother says it makes him 'asplode. It might make people 'asplode. But not potions."

Severus noticed that Grandad and Grandmum were looking at each other very seriously. Grandmum crossed the room and knelt down in front of him from where he sat on Grandad's lap. She looked into his eyes so sadly that Severus immediately knew something was very wrong.

"Severus," she said gently, "What happened to your neck, love?"

Severus's hand immediately went up to the bruises that Father had caused.

"Fell," he said as he looked down at his hands.

"Where did you fall?" Grandmum asked.

Severus looked anxiously from Grandmum to Grandad. He didn't know what to say. He was scared. He didn't want them to know Father did it. Father hated Grandad and Grandmum. He always said so. Severus didn't want to cause any more trouble.

"There is no wrong answer, love," Grandmum said gently, "Please, tell us how you got those bruises."

To his dismay, Severus felt tears spring to his eyes. He shook his head. He didn't know what to say or do.

"It's all right," Grandad said as he gently rubbed his back, "We are very worried about you, is all. Will you please tell us what happened?"

"Can't," Severus replied in a shaky voice.

"Why?" Grandad asked, "Did your father hurt you?"

Severus shook his head. As hard as he tried not to, he began to cry.

"It was my fault!" he sobbed, "I took his 'asplodin' juice and I dropped it and it breaked!"

"If the bottle dropped on the floor, how did you get bruises on your neck?" Grandad asked.

"Made me," Severus continued to cry.

"Who? Your father?" Grandad asked.

Severus nodded.

"Made you what?" Grandmum prompted, "What did Father make you do?"

"Drink the potion," Severus said as he began sobbing earnestly, "Where's Mother?"

"Mother will be back soon," Grandmum promised, "She had to go to London for the day. She will probably be back tomorrow."

Grandad hugged him close to his chest.

"It's okay, Severus," he said quietly, "What was in the potion your father made you drink?"

"Mud…water…'asplodin' juice," Severus answered between sobs.

"Was there a lot of exploding juice in it?" Grandad asked.

Severus nodded. He buried his face in Grandad's chest. He didn't see the furious looks that Grandad and Grandmum exchanged.

"Look, lovey, it's almost time for tea," Grandmum said brightly, "Go with Grandad and wash up and then we can have our tea."

Severus felt Grandad stand up and carry him to the bathroom, making comforting noises as he did so. He allowed Grandad to help him wash his hands and face. It felt odd that someone was helping him. Sometimes Mother did, if she was not working. But usually he managed on his own. We walked down the hall with Grandad and into the kitchen where Grandmum was pouring nice, hot cups of tea. Grandmum smiled as she set a cup and a shortbread biscuit in front of him.

"Do you like the muggle school, Severus?" Grandad asked as he sipped some of his tea.

"Sometimes," Severus answered truthfully, "But I don't like the muggles. They're peculiar."

"What do you like to do?" Grandmum asked as she slapped Grandad's hand away as he reached for another biscuit and gave him a stern look.

"Painting," Severus said as he began to slowly nibble his biscuit, "and maths."

He wondered why he couldn't have good biscuits like this at his house. Mother usually worked in the afternoons so there was no tea unless Father was in an unusually generous mood. There were never any biscuits when they had tea and they typically had tea bags, not the good tea that Grandmum bought.

"That sounds lovely," Grandmum said.

"I don't like William Davies though," Severus announced, "He's a right twit."

"Is that the boy you hit?" Grandmum asked.

Severus nodded. He wished he could make William drink the potion just like Father had made him. Then William Davies would be sorry. Grandad looked troubled as he continued to sip his tea.

* * *

After tea Severus played gobstones with Grandad until Grandmum called them to dinner. Grandmum had fixed a very good dinner and Severus was very hungry. He only had the bit of toast the day before and the free lunch at school earlier in the day. Grandmum had fixed roast chicken, roasted potatoes, peas and carrots and challah. Grandmum and Grandad had wine and Severus had milk. He waited patiently while Grandmum said the blessings and welcomed in the Shabbat. Finally, it was over and they could eat. 

"Did you know that we don't do Shabbat at my house," Severus said after he ate a mouthful of Grandmum's good chicken, "We don't eat kosher, either."

"I know," Grandad said with obvious disapproval in his voice, "I expect that is your father's doing."

Grandmum cleared her throat loudly and Grandad looked over at her. She shook her head at him. Severus wondered why Grandad didn't seem happy. He knew that Grandmum and Grandad only went to temple on high holidays and they usually took him with them when they went. They were not a very religious family, although Grandmum and Grandad still held on to a few traditions.

Dinner was very good. Severus wondered why Mother and Father couldn't have dinner like this too. They never really ate together. Severus thought it would be nice to sit down to dinner and talk like Grandmum and Grandad did.

After dinner Grandad retreated to the sitting room to listen to his favorite radio program. Severus watched Grandmum clean up the kitchen. The dirty dishes became instantly clean as she flicked her wand at them. Then she used her wand to levitate them back into the cupboards. Severus watched her return the bottle of wine to its cabinet. Then Grandmum cast a scourgify charm in the stove, counter and table and they glistened cleanly.

"I'm going to get a wand soon, too," Severus told Grandmum importantly.

"I think you might have a few years before you are ready," Grandmum replied kindly.

"Mother has a wand but sometimes Father takes it and won't let her use it," Severus said as he reached over and took the wand out of Grandmum's hand so he could examine it.

"Mother's wand is a little bigger than this," he told Grandmum, "It's darker too."

But Grandmum seemed distracted in her thoughts and didn't reply.

"Come, lovey," she said as she reached over toward him, "It's bath time and then, if you like, we can read before you go to bed."

Severus reluctantly handed Grandmum her wand and followed her upstairs. Grandmum ran a warm bath. Severus scowled as he got in the tub. He hated to take baths. Mother and Father didn't always make him take one. But Grandmum seemed convinced that he needed one today. She scrubbed him with the soapy flannel until he was certain that his skin was coming off. Finally, she seemed satisfied and helped him get into his pajamas.

"Go tell Grandad goodnight and then we will read," she said with a smile.

Severus ran downstairs and quickly kissed Grandad goodnight. He went back to the bedroom that Grandmum had laid out for him and was happy to find her already in the rocking chair and holding a book. Severus climbed up on her lap and looked at the book. He was pleased to see it was a wizarding book which were, in his opinion, much better than muggle books.

"The Tales of Beedle the Bard," Grandmum read in her melodious, smooth voice as she opened the book to the first story, "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot."

Severus leaned into Grandmum as she began to read. He brought his thumb to his mouth and sighed with content. He listened to Grandmum's voice as he watched the pictures move animatedly. With the cozy, warm crackling of the fire and a full belly, Severus felt his eyes grow heavier and heavier as Grandmum continued to read. A few minutes later he felt himself being carried and placed in bed. He tried to open his eyes to tell Grandmum to keep reading but he was too tired. He hadn't slept well the past couple of nights. Grandmum pulled the covers up to his chest and smoothed them out before softly kissing his forehead. He barely heard her soft footsteps cross the room and echo quietly down the hall. He snuggled down deep in the warm, soft bed. Why couldn't life at Spinner's End be as nice as it was here?

TBC…

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

A Forgotten Child

By Snapesistas

Chapter 4

* * *

Severus awoke to Grandmum gently shaking his shoulder. He had been so comfortable that he slept later than he typically did. Besides, Mother and Father were not there fighting to wake him up. 

"Time to get up, love," Grandmum said, "Can't have you sleeping the day away, can we?"

Severus sat up and rubbed his eyes. Grandmum was laying out some clothes for him.

"Go on and get dressed," she was saying, "and then come downstairs for a spot of breakfast."

Severus watched Grandmum leave the room and head downstairs to the kitchen. He slowly got out of bed and dressed himself in the clothes that Grandmum had indicated. There was no need to hurry because of the chill. This room was much warmer than his room at Spinner's End. He walked down to the kitchen and took a seat at the place Grandmum had laid out for him. Grandad was already at the table with a cup of tea reading the morning's Daily Prophet.

"Good morning," Grandad said pleasantly, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Grandad," Severus replied as he picked up his spoon to eat the porridge that Grandmum had made, "Is Mother coming today?"

"I don't know," Grandad answered him.

"I wish she would 'cause I'm worried about her," Severus said before tucking into breakfast.

He listened to Grandmum and Grandad talk while he finished eating.

"Go outside and play in the gardens with Grandad," Grandmum said as she cleaned up the table, "You are entirely too pale, love. You need some fresh air."

Severus nodded and followed Grandad outside. Though the day was cool the sun shone brightly overhead. The garden was full of colorful leaves that fell from the numerous trees that graced it. Grandad smiled as he reached down and swung Severus up in his strong arms. Severus shrieked with laughter as Grandad settled him on his shoulders and began to walk. He walked over to the rose bushes and set Severus back on the ground.

"Your Grandmum wants us to prune these rose bushes," Grandad said as he reached into his robes and took out his wand.

Severus noticed his wand was long and black. It was different from Mother's and Grandmum's. He wondered what his own wand would look like when the time came to get one.

"Watch this, lad," Grandad said as he pointed his want at the overgrown bushes, "Diffindo!"

The spell had severed one of the extending branched. Severus smiled and looked up at Grandad. Grandad smiled back then repeated the procedure. Severus could tell that Grandad really liked magic.

"Would you like to try?" Grandad asked.

Severus's dark eyes widened at the prospect.

"Really?" he cried.

"Of course, child," Grandad replied, "You're a wizard, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Severus cried, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Grandad stood behind him and handed him his wand. Severus thought he felt a slight tingle in his small, thin fingers. Grandad placed his hand over Severus's and pointed it at another overgrown branch.

"Ready? One…two…three…Diffindo!" Grandad said.

Severus laughed as the gold flash swiped across the branch and severed it completely from the rose bush.

"Again, Grandad! Let's do it again!" he cried, nearly jumping up and down from excitement.

Mr. Prince smiled down at his grandson. He was just relieved to see the child animated about something. But he was especially pleased that it was about magic. The boy was far too serious and somber for his short six years of life. He nodded, unable to deny the child the source of his happiness.

* * *

Mrs. Prince was cleaning the sitting room when the flash of green fire from the fireplace made her jump. Her daughter stepped out of the hearth. 

"Eileen," she cried, stepping forward toward her, "Do come over and sit on the sofa."

"Thanks, Mother," Eileen walked awkwardly over to the sofa and sat down carefully.

"Merlin! You still don't look well, I'm afraid," Mrs. Prince said in shock, "You don't look much better than you did yesterday."

"I know," Eileen agreed, "But if I'm going to lounge around all day, it might as well be at home where I'm comfortable."

"Where is…Tobias?" Mrs. Prince spat out his name as though she had gotten a mouthful of stinksap.

"He is still incarcerated," Eileen told her mother, "The muggles haven't released him yet."

Eileen closed her eyes for a moment. The horrible scene from yesterday afternoon flashed before her.

"That's a good place for him, the bloody drunk bully," Mrs. Prince snarled.

Eileen nodded, having no choice but agree. Mrs. Prince sat down beside her daughter.

"Tell me again what happened," she said, "You couldn't image how frightened I was when I opened the door yesterday afternoon and saw a muggle police officer standing there."

"It all started the day before yesterday," Eileen explained, "Apparently Severus was playing with Tobias's brandy and broke the bottle. When I got home Tobias had a hold of him. He had slapped him around a fair bit. Severus's mouth was bleeding and he was crying."

"Well of course he was crying!" Mrs. Prince fumed, "He's just a baby! What kind a man bullies a small child like that?"

"I know," Eileen said with tears in her eyes, "I made him stop. Severus was shaken up pretty badly. The next morning Tobias and I got into a huge fight about it. He says that I am coddling Severus too much. We kept fighting about it all morning and he was getting drunker and drunker. Well, then things turned physical and the next thing I knew the muggle police were knocking on the door and arresting him. They wanted me to go to the muggle hospital but I declined and went to St. Mungo's instead."

"The bruising looks better," Mrs. Prince said, "How are the broken ribs?"

"Healed but still a little painful," Eileen said, "That wouldn't be the case if I went to that muggle hospital."

"That's right," Mrs. Prince agreed wholeheartedly, "Muggles with their primitive medicine and methods."

Severus ran in the sitting room when he heard his mothers' voice from the hall. He had missed her terribly. The smile was swiped off his face when his eyes met Mother's. He stopped at Grandmums' chair and Grandad walked in behind him.

" Father did that didn't he…I knew something was wrong! You could have told me! I _am_ six, you know. I'm a big boy." Severus said looking from his mother to his grandparents.

"Come Severus, we need to finish our garden work." Grandad said excitedly, pulling Severus out of the room. "There is no better way to spend a morning…"

"We will finish this when Severus is in bed and your father can join us." Grandmum informed Eileen.

Eileen nodded knowing her parents were displeased with her and not for the first time.

* * *

A nice, warm fire was crackling, making Eileen remember sitting in the very chair she was in when she was little reading tales of the great wizards Merlin and Salazar Slytherin. The memory and feeling made her not want to or even think of returning home. She longed for the time when she was young and free from the burdens she carried now. She looked up as her father came down the stairs and into the sitting room. He had just tucked Severus in for the night. 

She and her father sat in silence as they waited for her mother to join them. Mrs. Prince came in carrying a tray laden with a teapot, teacups, and chocolate biscuits. She sat it down with a soft clatter on the coffee table. Eileen smirked with amusement when her father reached immediately for the biscuits. But her mother didn't say anything straight away; instead she thoughtfully prepared herself a cup of tea.

"Well," Mr. Prince said breaking the awkward silence. "What do you plan to do now? You are welcome to stay here as long as you need."

"Thank you, Father… but I am in no need of charity or your pity," Eileen said stubbornly.

"You don't plan on going back to him, do you?" Mrs. Prince asked in a scandalous voice.

"Severus needs a father. So, yes, I am going back," Eileen said softly, unable to look at either of her parents.

"This is what comes from marrying a muggle…" Mr. Prince angrily began.

"Darling, please," Mrs. Prince said to her husband before turning to their daughter. "Severus does not need an abusive, unemployed, lazy, good for nothing, alcoholic for a father. Before you know it that little boy is going to be a grown man. Is this the example you want set for him?"

"What do you mean? He is a nice, sweet child." Eileen protested.

"Open your eyes! That teacher at his muggle school, which why he goes there I will never understand, informed me that he struck another child. Where did he learn that, I wonder?" Mrs. Prince snapped, determined to shake her daughter loose from denial.

"All children do that," Eileen said defensively.

"His teacher said he was going to continue to hit the boy of she hadn't stopped it and that he had absolutely no remorse for doing it!" Mrs. Prince cried, "He is already exhibiting behaviors of his father. Do not allow it to become any worse. He may be a sweet child now but think ten years down the road. How do you think he will be as a young man? Do you think there will be anything left of the innocent child he is now?"

"Tobias loves him," Eileen said weakly, "He just…he loves us…I know it. I admit I never would have married him if I weren't pregnant with Severus at the time. However, I feel that he has grown to accept being a father and husband."

"That's a bunch of bloody nonsense," Mr. Prince argued, "He doesn't even work to support his wife and child. Yes, we are disappointed with your choices and we would have preferred that you married even a half-blood wizard instead of that muggle. We would have even preferred a nice Jewish muggle at that. Let's face it. Tobias is absolutely nothing that we wanted for our only daughter. But that is all water under the bridge now."

Eileen nodded, urging her father to go on.

"Now you both have brought a child into this mess," Mr. Prince continued, looking quite sad, "All of my concern is for that boy. I love that child more than life itself. I am frightened for him. Tobias is clearly abusing him and Severus is obviously seeing him abuse you. He worries about you all the time."

"He does?" Eileen asked, surprised.

"Oh yes," Mrs. Prince commented, "He constantly asked where you were and what happened to you. I think he knew that his father had hurt you. Severus is so serious. He appears to have the worries of someone far older than he is."

Eileen began to cry. She felt guilty for Severus's less than satisfactory home life.

"All we are saying, my daughter," Mr. Prince concluded, "Is that Severus is becoming who he is going to be for the rest of his life. Please keep that in mind. Don't let Tobias be that type of role model for him. That's unfair to Severus."

Eileen nodded as she wiped the tears that ran from her dark eyes.

"Don't worry, I think this time Tobias realizes how wrong he is. He will change this time, I know it." Eileen declared rather confidently.

Mr. and Mrs. Prince did not look as convinced as their daughter. Mrs. Prince sipped her tea and wished for the millionth time that she hadn't forbid her daughter from seeing that muggle boy that lived down the lane nearly seven years before. Her well intended opposition, of course, had sent her young daughter running straight into his arms. Then only a few weeks later, Eileen and Tobias had come to them and announced that they were expecting. Heartbroken and angry, Mr. and Mrs. Prince had reluctantly given their consent for them to be married. They felt it more shameful to have an unwed and pregnant daughter fresh from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry than her marrying a wretched muggle. It was all quite disappointing to a family, who had for generations, prided themselves on being pureblood.

Mrs. Prince sighed. Her thoughts shifted to her grandson. Though he was half-blood and there were less than perfect circumstances surrounding his conception and birth, she loved the child dearly. There were still times when she felt guilty for her initial reactions of shock and anger when she learned of his existence. He was obviously quite a gifted magical child and seemed to love all things magic. To their relief, he looked so much like his mother with dark hair and black eyes. However, Severus did inherit his father's prominent, hooked nose. But it was no matter. He was more like his mother, at least for now.

But she was worried. They so disproved of Tobias Snape. He really was a nasty man, even for a muggle. Not only did he not have an ounce of magic in him, he was a gentile. Though not a religious family at all, they had prided themselves on being Jewish. Their daughter had married someone who opposed two things that were vital to the family: magic and tradition. They had had to put up a huge fuss for Severus to have a proper bris and knew that they probably would have to again to see that he had his bar mitzvah.

They had always known that Tobias would make their daughter's life miserable. They wished they could protect her and Severus from the evil man. But Eileen was an adult and they didn't want to push her away. Having her and Severus ripped from their lives due to one wrong move or a hasty comment was too much to bear. They would just have to trust their daughter's judgment, something they had come to regret in the past.

TBC…

* * *

Authors' Note: We will be introducing Lily soon! Also, we are now accepting anonymous reviews! Thanks to everyone who took the time to read our story and especially to those who took the time to review or send us a PM! Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

A Forgotten Child

By Snape Sistas

Chapter 5

Previously (since it was so long since the last update):_They had always known that Tobias would make their daughter's life miserable. They wished they could protect her and Severus from the evil man. But Eileen was an adult and they didn't want to push her away. Having her and Severus ripped from their lives due to one wrong move or a hasty comment was too much to bear. They would just have to trust their daughter's judgment, something they had come to regret in the__past._

Two fun days later a knock interrupted their early lunch. Severus was still chattering away about helping his grandfather prune the rosebushes and did not stop even when Grandmother got up to answer the door. He fell silent when Grandmother returned to the dining room with Father right behind her. Severus glanced up at him hesitantly. Father's eyes were not blood shot and for once seemed alert as they shifted toward Mother, who squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"Are you coming home?" Father asked her without preamble.

Mother looked at him with scrutiny then reluctantly nodded.

"We can talk about this later," she decided as she rose from the table, "I'll gather our things then we can go home."

Severus nearly groaned as he sadly looked down at his plate. He didn't want to go home. He liked it here much better. It was warmer and had a bigger garden. Grandmother always remembered biscuits during tea, too. Besides at Spinner's End there was no one to play with, no one to talk to. Here at Grandmother and Grandfather's house there was always someone to play with or who was willing to take him on a walk or read a book. Life was good here. The same couldn't be said for Spinner's End.

"Come, Severus," Father said.

Severus's head jerked up in surprise. Father rarely ever used his name. He stared at Father suspiciously, not knowing what to do.

"Come here," Father said again, astonishingly without anger, "We're going home."

Severus glanced at Grandmother and Grandfather. They were looking at Father through hard, steely eyes. It was easy to see that they did not like him at all. Father refused to look at them or even acknowledge their presence. Severus slowly slid from his chair and made his way around the table to Father's outstretched hand. Father reached down and patted him briefly on the head. Severus instinctively flinched a little. Father never touched him unless it was to deliver a slap or two. Then Grandmother got up and enveloped him in a soft, warm hug.

"You be a good boy, lovey," she crooned to him before kissing his cheek, "And make certain that you come back and visit us soon."

Severus nodded. Savoring the last of any affection he knew he would receive for a long time.

"I might need some more help in the garden next week," Grandfather said, stepping forward to say goodbye to him by leaning down and kissing the top of his dark head, "Would you like that?"

Severus nodded eagerly. Mr. Prince smiled as he watched his grandson's eyes light up. Eileen appeared a few moments later and bid her parents goodbye. Severus noticed how sad they looked. He was surprised when Father reached down and took his hand. Father had never taken his hand before that he could remember. It felt large and rough against his. Father led him out of the house. Severus didn't say a word the entire way home. He listened to Mother and Father talk. Father promised Mother over and over again that things were going to be better for them all and that he would stop drinking. Mother didn't look totally convinced. But Severus was delighted to hear it.

The house had been tidied and everything seemed to be as it should be. Father immediately retreated to the sitting room to watch television while Mother read the latest issue of Witch Weekly. Severus went to his room to play until Mother called him to dinner. When he walked in the small bedroom he saw that there was a large wrapped package on his bed. Father appeared a moment later in the doorway.

"Aren't you going to open it?" he asked, "I went all the way to Diagon Alley to get it for you."

Severus felt shocked that Father would even place a toe in the Wizarding World. He knew how deep Father's dislike for magic went. He knew the package must have been very important. But he wondered what had changed. Father had never given him an ordinary muggle gift before let alone a magical one. Only his grandparents ever doted on him and sometimes Mother would too. He tore the paper open to reveal a tin canister that held small toys in the shape of magical creatures. Severus stared wide-eyed at the colorful toys that magically came to life when taken out of the canister.

"Do…do you like them?" Father asked uncertainly.

Severus ran over and hugged Father's legs.

"I love it, Father!" he cried as he looked up with a face of pure joy.

"I wasn't sure what to get you," Father explained as he hesitantly reached down and caressed the small dark head, "The man that worked at the shop suggested this."

"I love it!" Severus assured him as he released Father and ran back to the toys.

Tobias watched him play with a pleased smile for a few minutes before returning to the sitting room.

Severus played with his new toys the rest of the afternoon, until he heard Mother clanging away in the kitchen as she prepared dinner. Severus took the aromantula figure, pocketed it and walked down to the kitchen. He nearly giggled as the magical toy moved.

"What's for dinner, Mother?" he asked innocently.

"Shepard's pie, love," Mother answered as she busily continued to prepare the meal.

Severus silently walked over to the table and dropped the black spider figure in Mother's cup of tea. He left the kitchen undetected and went into the sitting room to watch the television with Father. A few minutes later Mother screamed and the shattering of the cup echoed though the house. Father jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Severus trailed behind him.

"What?" Father asked alarmingly, "What happened?"

Mother shakily pointed to a large black spider midst the shattered cup and spilled tea.

"It's a huge spider!" she cried, "It was in my tea and when I took a drink…"

Severus began to giggle.

"Did you put that in there?" Mother asked him. She seemed very unpleased and a little scared too.

"It's just a toy, Mother!" Severus said matter-of-factly as he reached forward and grasped the spider that was crawling away. He held it up for her inspection.

"Err…very nice, love," she replied as she looked at the toy with absolute disgust, "Put it away because dinner will be ready soon."

She gave Father a look and he shrugged sheepishly in return. Severus was still giggling as he took the toy back to his room. He continued to play quietly until he was called to dinner. He took his usual place between Mother and Father as he waited patiently for Mother to scoop a bit of her lovely Shepard's pie on his plate.

"Here you are," Mother said as she placed it in front of him.

Severus watched as Mother served Father some dinner too. They smiled at each other before Father leaned over and kissed Mother's thin cheek. Severus was shocked. Father had not kissed Mother for a long time; so long he couldn't even remember when it last happened. He watched their faces nervously, anticipating what might happen next. It was nerve wracking, this uncertainty.

"Tuck in," Father told him, "and use the fork."

Severus withdrew his hand from his plate and picked up the fork, holding it in his fist awkwardly. Half of the food on his fork ended up on his shirt. He picked the potatoes and minced lamb off of the front of him and put it in his mouth. Father shook his head at his table manners and reached over toward him. An odd look came over his face when Severus flinched away from him.

"I'm only trying to help you," Tobias said exasperatedly, as he reached over again and this time tucking a napkin into the front of Severus's shirt.

"Fa-ther!" Severus whined as he grabbed the napkin and pulled it out, "I'm not a baby! I don't need a bib! I'm six!"

"Quite right," Mother said soothingly as she took the napkin out of his hands and replaced it back in the front of his shirt, "But Shepard's pie is messy business, love."

Severus didn't say anything more and dinner progressed quietly. When they were finished Eileen cleaned the kitchen. Severus had his bath while Tobias watched television. After he was clean Severus walked down to the sitting room where Mother wanted something called "family time" which meant they all had to watch television together, a first. When Severus reached the doorway he stopped. Mother and father were on the couch together. Mother was reclining on his arm and smiling up at him. He was returning her smile. Severus was surprised. Neither one of them had seemed this happy in a long, long time. Families acted this way on shows on the telly or in stories and never at Spinner's End. Not to be outdone, Severus ran in the room and crawled on Father's lap. Father didn't have the alcohol smell to him and his eyes were not angry or bloodshot. Father didn't seem to mind and situated him the crook of his arm.

The TV blared for about a half an hour before Tobias looked down at the small figure in his arms. The dark eyes looked up into his desperately, intently searching. Tobias was startled. It really was quite simple. The child only wanted to be loved and accepted. Tobias smiled down at his son as though it were the first time he laid eyes on him. He really was quite cute: dark hair and black eyes, framed by long, dark eyelashes. Before he could stop himself, Tobias was overcome with emotion and reached down to caress Severus's cheek. Again, the boy flinched away from him. It broke Tobias's heart that his son was afraid of him. He knew he had no one to blame but himself. The child deserved a better life than what he had been given. He really wasn't such a bad child, after all. He was attention seeking and quite demanding at times but most small children were like that.

"It's all right, Severus," Tobias said softly as he leaned down closer to the boy so he could look into his eyes, "I promise I'll never hurt you or Mother again. I swear it."

Severus relaxed a little. He could hardly believe his ears. Father had promised to be good just like William Davies's father. This was far better than any Hanukah or birthday gift he had ever received. A small smile graced his face. Then something unexpected and amazing happened. Father squeezed Severus close to him as he leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. Severus felt his heart soar. Father had never kissed him before that he could remember. Tears stung his eyes and he didn't understand why. He looked away before Mother and Father could notice.

A little while later Severus felt Father carry him to bed. He groggily opened his eyes a crack and watched as Father's dark figure pulled the covers over him.

"Go back to sleep," Father whispered as he ran one of his rough hands over the little dark head.

Severus closed his eyes as he listened to Father exit the room and softly close the door. As he sighed contentedly he gingerly brought a finger up to where Father had kissed him on the forehead. The wonderful, warm feeling spread through him as he drifted off to sleep. His dreams would definitely be sweet tonight.

* * *

We will try to update more regularly. Thanks for bearing with us!

R&R Please!


	6. Chapter 6

A Forgotten Child

By Snape Sistas

Chapter 6

Two months later things were not nearly so happy as they had been when Father had gotten out of jail. Though the arguing and fighting was not as severe or as frequent as it had been it was still occurring far too often for Severus's liking. Father still was drinking and still didn't have a job. Father was getting grumpier too. He no longer held Severus on his lap and frequently told him to "go play". Severus wished Father would go back and be who he had been right after he had been released from jail. That Father was nice and liked having him around. That Father loved Mother. But that Father never stayed around long. Instead a mean, hot-tempered one was left in his place.

* * *

On the last day of school before the winter holidays Miss Ainsworth let each student tell the others what they wanted for Christmas or talk about their holiday plans. Severus was uncertain. He was Jewish and had never celebrated Christmas. Mother and Father both had said that Father Christmas was nothing more than a made up story. So he listened quietly as the other children talked about anticipated gifts, their favorite holiday sweets, and different relatives who were coming to visit. He worried because he had nothing like that to say. He knew nothing of Christmas, especially muggle Christmas. Mother never made sweets. She always he was already sweet enough without them and that cakies were too rich for little boys. Father's family lived in Belfast and he rarely ever saw them.

"It's your turn, Severus," Miss Ainsworth said.

Severus looked at her then at his peers before shrugging.

"Come on, now," Miss Ainsworth prompted, "Don't be shy. Stand up and tell us what you want for Christmas."

Severus sighed and stood. He remained silent as he looked at the other students who were watching him with interest.

"What do you want for Christmas, dear?" Miss Ainsworth asked.

"Nothing," Severus answered her.

Several students looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why?" William loudly asked him, "Are you bad?"

"No!" Severus sneered at him, "We don't celebrate Christmas."

"Why?" asked Anne, a little blonde girl in pigtails who sat next to Severus.

"I'm Jewish," Severus explained, "We never have Christmas."

"I'm sorry, Severus," Miss Ainsworth said, "I didn't realize that."

"You have never had Christmas?" William asked in a scandalized tone.

"No," Severus answered exasperatedly, getting quite tired of answering the same question over and over.

"That's 'cause you're bad. Father Christmas doesn't want to come to your house!" William said matter of factly.

"Shut up!" Severus shouted at him, feeling anger well up in his chest. "Father Christmas isn't even real, you wanker!"

"Well, at least I'm getting loads of presents for Christmas!" William shouted back, "You're getting nothing!"

"Say that again and you'll be sorry!" Severus snapped back, remembering how Father often said that to Mother.

"Boys!" Miss Ainsworth scolded, "That's enough arguing. Now, class, let's all go over to the carpet and I'll read you a Christmas story."

The children all moved eagerly over to the large carpet area where Miss Ainsworth read most of their stories. They pushed and shoved good naturedly as they took their places.

"Miss Ainsworth?" William called as the teacher took her place. He waved his hand wildly in the air to get her attention.

"Yes, William?" Miss Ainsworth asked as she opened the picture book, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, to the first page.

"Severus shouldn't be allowed to listen to the story since he is bad and won't have Christmas," William stated smugly as he grinned at Severus.

Severus, who was sitting in front of William, turned and gave the boy a menacing look. William was visibly startled by it and inched away from him.

"You little bastard! I'll shut you up for good!" Severus howled at him before promptly jumping on William and punching him over and over again as hard as he could.

The other children all gasped and hurriedly scrambled away from the scene. One little girl began to cry silently.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Several of the boys chanted.

"Everyone back to your seats!" Miss Ainsworth instructed before turning to the fight, "Severus! Stop this instant!"

Severus didn't even hear her. The only thing that went through his mind was to hurt William for offending him. He continued to strike William and shout the worst insults he could think of until Miss Ainsworth pulled him off of William.

"I said to stop this instant!" Miss Ainsworth cried as she took him by the shoulders and gave them a shake, "It's to the headmistress's office for you!"

William was laying on the floor sobbing. Severus sneered at him.

"That's right ickle baby, just go on and cry!" Severus shouted at him.

"That's enough!" Miss Ainsworth scolded. Then she turned to William, "Come on, dear. We'll soon get this sorted out."

William sniffled as he reached for Miss Ainsworth's outstretched hand. He held it all the way down the corridor until they reached the headmistress's office.

"Wait here," Miss Ainsworth instructed them, "I want to talk to the headmistress alone first."

She walked into the small room and closed the heavy door behind her. It was silent except for William's sniffling.

"I'm not 'pologizing to you, just so you know," Severus announced to William with a glare.

"Don't care," William snapped back, "I don't want an 'pology from _you_!"

Severus's head snapped up at the way William referred to him.

"You will care when I…" Severus didn't get any farther for the door opened and the headmistress stepped out looking as stern as Severus had ever seen her.

* * *

Severus hurried to keep up with Mother. She walked swiftly home clutching his hand through the dirty, snowy streets. Severus wanted to ask her to stop and fasten his thin, threadbare jacket properly. The bitter wind was chilling him to the bone but he knew better. Mother's lips were pursed and her dark eyes flared dangerously. She didn't say a word the whole way home. When they reached the last house on Spinners' End she opened up the door and gave him a shove toward the tiny sitting room. She pointed to the couch.

"Sit there. Don't even think of moving or I'll put you in a body bind that will take you a week to get out of." Mother snapped, her voice uncharacteristically sharp.

Severus slowly sat down on the couch and scrunched himself in the farthest corner as he listened to Father and Mother argue about him in the kitchen. He sighed miserably and wished that he had never been born.

Eileen slammed her pocketbook and coat onto the table. Tobias looked up at her from over a bottle of brandy.

"Well?" he asked.

"He was been expelled," Eileen announced, "We will have to look for another school after the holidays."

"Severus!" Tobias barked, "Come here!"

"Can't" the little voice called back, "Mother will put me in a body bind!"

"GET IN HERE NOW!" Tobias roared.

Severus shuffled in a moment later looking sufficiently cowed.

"But Father," he said in a small voice, "What about the body…"

"I don't want to hear a bloody word about that nonsense!" Tobias snapped.

"That's exactly the kind of language your son was using today," Eileen interrupted, "You had better learn to govern your tongue around him. He picks up on what you say!"

"Rubbish!" Tobias snapped before he turned to Severus, "What did you say?"

Severus looked seriously from Father to Mother. He was too scared to say anything. He didn't want to land himself into any more trouble.

"Speak up, boy!" Tobias barked, "What did you say?"

"I just…I just," Severus softly stammered as he looked at his worn trainers, "I just called William a bastard." He looked up at Tobias, "And he is, Father! He was mean to me."

"Well there you have it," Tobias said to Eileen, "What kind of a school expels someone just for that. Obviously the kid had it coming to him."

"That's not all, Tobias," Eileen said, "First of all you shouldn't encourage him to use that kind of language and secondly, he attacked the boy. The teacher had to pull him off of the other child. The headmistress said that he showed absolutely no remorse. This is the second time this has happened and the school doesn't want to deal with it anymore. Now we are going to have to find a different one."

"I heard you the first time, you stupid sow," Tobias said angrily as he looked at Eileen through blood shot, alcohol soaked eyes, "I don't need you to repeat everything!"

Eileen sniffed and looked away from him and cast her attention on their son.

"I can't go back to school?" Severus asked, looking up at Mother in shock.

"That's right," Eileen told him, "You were acting like a little hooligan and now you are not welcome back at that school. You will have to go to a new one."

Severus shrugged. He was glad he would never have to see the sodding prat William Davies ever again.

"Why'd you hit him, Sev?" Tobias asked, clearly very amused by the entire situation and earning himself a glare from Eileen.

"He made fun of me in front of everyone because we're Jewish and don't have Christmas," Severus explained.

"You and your mother are Jewish," Tobias corrected him, "I am not."

"Why?" Severus asked curiously.

"I'm just lucky, I guess," Tobias answered him with a sneer.

Severus looked at his father with a confused face. Was Father making fun of him and Mother? He certainly seemed to think it was bad to be Jewish and was very glad he was not. But how could that be bad? Severus didn't understand it. Father was using the same tone as William had earlier that day.

"That's enough, Tobias!" Eileen snapped, "It's bad enough that you encourage this ruffian behavior but you don't need to make fun of who we are!"

"Oh so you think that because you're a bloody Jew that makes you better than me!" Tobias suddenly roared as he staggered trying to stand up, "You think that all that magic nonsense makes you better than me…"

"Father?" a little voice interrupted.

Tobias stopped shouting and looked down at the dark haired child who was tugging on his sleeve to get his attention.

"What?" Tobias said in a softer tone.

"Mother doesn't think that," Severus told him, "She's nice. S'not your fault you're a muggle, Father. Really."

Severus knew immediately that that had been the wrong thing to say. Father's blue eyes widened for only a moment before soundly striking him across the face.

"That enough of your cheek!" Father screeched, "I thought your mother told you to stay on the couch!"

Severus began to cry as Father reached down and roughly grabbed him by the upper arm. He whimpered in pain and tried to pull out of Father's grip.

"Stop that whinging," Father snarled as he flung Severus into the sitting room.

Severus fell on the floor as clutched his bruised arm to his chest. He looked up at Father through tear stained eyes.

"Get on that couch and stay there!" Father roared before stomping off to the kitchen to finish arguing with Mother.

Severus shuffled over and plopped down on the couch. He listened as Father and Mother's shouts got louder and louder. Soon, as he had predicted, the row turned physical. He heard Father repeatedly slap Mother again and again. Severus put his hands over his ears to block out the sounds of the blows and the horrible things Father was shouting at Mother.

Severus felt sick to his stomach. He was horribly disappointed. Father had broken his promises. He wouldn't get a job. He was still drinking. He was still hitting and shouting ugly words. Severus had the awful foreboding that things would never change.

Ignoring the thuds and thumps from the kitchen, his black eyes shifted over to the dying fire. The colorful muggle Christmas card that his grandparents had sent was sitting on the mantle. Severus glared at it. The bright picture of an illuminated, decorated Christmas tree with presents beneath it made him think of William Davies. He slid off the couch and walked over to the fireplace. Standing on tiptoe he grabbed the card. He ripped it furiously into bits and flung the pieces into the fire.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Severus turned to see Father glaring at him from the doorway.

"I hate Christmas and I hate you!" Severus shrieked angrily.

It felt good as the rage that he had kept bottled up for so long erupted like hot lava from a volcano.

"Do you think that I like you? Do you think that I like having you underfoot all day?" Father bellowed as he crossed the room in three great strides, "I am fed up with your impertinence!"

Severus began sobbing earnestly and cried out for Mother as Father struck him repeatedly. Mother came flying into the room.

"Enough!" She shouted at her drunken husband.

Eileen wrenched Severus from Tobias's abusive grip. Severus reached up to her, not caring if he was being a baby. Eileen picked up her son and settled him on her hip. Severus was still sobbing as she carried him from the room without another word or glance at Tobias.

Severus felt Mother carry him down the hall and into her bedroom. She turned and locked the door.

"Shhh, love," she crooned as she sat in the wicker rocking chair and settled him on her lap.

After several long minutes Severus sniffled the last of his tears. He looked up and saw that Mother had been crying too. Her thin cheeks still bore the marks where Father had hit her.

"I hate Father," Severus said, "He's a liar. He said he wouldn't hit. He promised."

"I know, my heart," Mother said softly before leaning down ands kissing the top of his dark hair, "I hate him too."

Severus didn't reply but snuggled against Mother, yearning for comfort. He realized those few weeks of fragile peace were over. Violence and chaos reigned once more at Spinner's End.

* * *

Please R&R…feel free to gives us any ideas you may have or want to see in the story! Thank you soooooo much to all who read and especially to those who left a review!

TBC…

Anonymous Review Replies

Mle: Thanks! We are glad you like it. We are not certain what resources would have been available in Britain in the 1960's but we know that child abuse laws here in the US didn't really come about or were enforced until much later which is very sad.

Michaela: We totally agree!

Firstimewriter: You are so right! Thanks for the cool idea…we plan to use it!


	7. Chapter 7

A Forgotten Child

By: Snape Sistas

Chapter 7

* * *

"Come on, love, get up,"

Severus groaned and buried his face in his pillow. He didn't feel like getting up. Mother and Father had fought late into the night and kept him up. It was too early to even think about getting out of bed.

"Too tired," Severus mumbled.

"I know," Mother replied sympathetically, "You were up late but you really need to start school. You don't want to stay home with Father, do you?"

Severus jumped out of bed. School had resumed last week but he had yet to register at a new one. Mother had asked Father to register him at a school and Father had promised that he would. But he hadn't. Instead he had gotten drunk before noon and hadn't gone anywhere. Then several nights there had been terrible fights until the wee hours of the morning and no one had felt much like going out the next morning.

Severus took the clothes that Mother handed him. As he struggled into the too short jeans his foot caught and ripped the knee out of them. He looked up at Mother with wide eyes. They were his only pair of jeans and he knew that Father had drank up all of the money.

"Not to worry, love," Mother told him with a warm smile, "Mother will fix it."

Severus watched as Mother left the room. She returned a few moments later with her wand. She carefully shut the door behind her. Severus knew that Father must have been asleep or else he wouldn't have let Mother have her wand. Mother walked up to him and swished her wand gracefully and muttered an incantation. Severus giggled joyfully as the rip in the material mended itself and the legs extended themselves to a proper length.

"There," Mother said in a satisfied tone, "That's much better. Now finish getting ready. We can't have you being late on your first day, can we?"

"No," Severus replied as he hurriedly pulled off his pajama top and waited, shivering while Mother handed him a jumper.

He awkwardly struggled into the jumper then sat on his bed while Mother put on his shoes and tied them for him.

"You need new trainers," she said as she shook her head at the worn shoes.

Severus studied his trainers for a moment. What did she expect? He had tromped through the rainy Yorkshire spring and played all summer in those shoes. He had walked through snow and sludge in them. Shoes weren't meant to last forever, just like Father's promises.

"Go wash your face and brush your teeth then we will go," Mother said.

Severus jumped off of his bed and hurried to obey. Then he stood still while Mother brushed his hair. He hurried down to the sitting room and pulled on his jacket. Mother tapped her foot impatiently while he struggled with the zipper and buttons. After several long moments she walked over and zipped it herself, took Severus by the hand and led him out the door.

"No dawdling Severus or we will be late." Mother stated quickly and impatiently as she took his hand and drug him out to the sidewalk.

They walked in the cold on the snow filled sidewalks many blocks to a large gray building, all the way across town. Severus's legs were aching with cold and he was tired as he stood in the office with Mother while she signed some papers. Finally she finished and stooped down in front of him.

"Be good, love," she said before kissing his cheek, "I have to work today so Father will be here to collect you after school."

"Bye," Severus said as he watched Mother leave.

The stern looking Headmaster stepped in the room a moment later.

"We are not going to have any problems here," The Headmaster said seriously, "I spoke to your former Headmistress and I am not going to put up with that kind of uncouth behavior. She may have allowed it that but we have discipline at this school. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Severus answered with a frown. This was not boding well. He didn't like his new school already.

"Yes, what?" The Headmaster prompted firmly.

"Yes, sir," Severus responded.

"Good," the Headmaster said more pleasantly, "Now if you will follow me I will take you down to your class. I'm sure you are going to get on fine here. Your teacher is very nice."

Severus followed the tall, broad man down what seemed like the twists and turn of endless halls. This school was a lot bigger than his last school. At the end of the billionth hall to the left was a classroom that sounded like fun. Severus could hear giggles and music playing. When they entered the teacher, a young woman with a kind face, was leading the class in a song and dance. She motioned for them to come to the front of the room. Severus looked around. All of the students were laughing and smiling, obviously having fun. One little red headed girl waved at him. Severus thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Her green eyes sparkled merrily as she sang.

Finally, the song ended and the teacher turned off the record player.

"You have a new student," The Headmaster told the teacher as he handed her some papers, "This is Severus."

"Hello, Severus," the teacher said with a warm smile, "I'm Miss Pennicandi. Welcome to our room!"

The Miss Pennicandi turned to the class. "Class, this is Severus! He's joining our class! Let's make sure all of us make him feel welcome!"

Then she returned her attention to Severus. "Let's find you a seat, dear. Let's see. Ah, here's a seat next to Lily."

Severus took the seat next to Lily and watched as the Headmaster spoke quietly to Miss Pennicandi. Her eyes slightly shifted over to him and he knew they were talking about him.

"I'm Lily," the little red headed girl who had waved at him introduced herself, "Pleased to meet you."

She held out a hand. Her fingernails were painted bright pink. Severus reached over and shook it. Her hand was soft and warm. None of the children at his old school were ever this kind to him. Maybe this school wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

"Pleased to meet you," he echoed.

He smiled at her, his first genuine smile in a long time. He was still smiling when Miss Pennicandi called the class to order to start the day.

* * *

Severus stood out in front of the school kicking at clumps of snow. Most of the other children had gone. They had nice parents who were always on time. Severus knew that Mother was at work and that Father was probably drunk. Lily sat on the steps with her older sister. They knew their Mother was going to be a little late. She had been considerate to call the school and let them know. Severus wished he knew if Father was running late or if he had forgotten about him. He knew it was probably the latter. A few minutes later the girls' mother arrived. They ran into her outstretched arms.

"I'm so sorry, my dears," she said as she kissed each one on the head, "I came as soon as I could."

"It's okay, Mummy," Lily said before turning to Severus, "Bye, Severus."

"Bye," he answered, returning her wave.

"Are you still waiting for your mummy, sweetheart?" Mrs. Evans asked Severus.

"No. She is at work. My Father is coming for me." Severus stated.

"Would you like us to wait with you?" She asked.

"No, he will be coming soon. He is already on his way. He promised." Severus assured her.

"Well…ok…" Mrs. Evans reluctantly agreed as she looked around the deserted parking lot.

Severus sat down on the cold steps and watched down the street hoping to see father walking towards him. The school was deserted; there was no one to keep him company. Mrs. Evans kept looking back as she walked her children home until they disappeared. A long while later Severus's stomach began to growl. At that point he decided to walk home. He knew the walk was much farther than the walk home from his old school but he was willing to walk it. It was clear that Father wasn't going to come for him. He got what he thought was half way home when it started to snow. Severus tried to bundle his jacket tighter but he was unsuccessful. He was scared, freezing, hungry and lost. Suddenly he heard his name.

"Severus! Severus!" a familiar voice called.

"Grandad?" Severus said to himself aloud as he turned toward the voice.

"Severus! Come here! It's Grandad!"

Severus turned and ran back up the street to Grandad. Grandad scooped him up, kissed him and began to walk back to their house.

"Why are you here and not at home? Why are you wandering in the streets? Where is your mother?" Grandad asked all at once.

Severus didn't know what question to answer first. He clung to Grandad, nearly dizzy with relief that someone had come for him.

"Mother's at work, Father never came for me, and I am walking home from my new school." Severus answered breathlessly.

"What new school?" Grandad asked with a frown. "What was the matter with your old one?"

Severus buried his head into Grandad's chest.

"mnmph…krkd ow." Severus mumbled.

"What?" Grandad asked puzzled.

"Not 'lowed anymore…" Severus said.

"Why aren't you allowed?" Grandad asked.

"Fighting…" Severus said with a hint of boasting, remembering how that prat William had cried and cried like a big baby.

" Tell Grandad all about it."

"William made fun of me for being Jewish and said I am bad and that is why we have no Christmas," Severus answered.

" Child, they have made fun of us and persecuted us for centuries. So don't you pay him any mind. It is not going to change now,' Grandad explained gently.

He opened the door to the house and walked into the sitting room. It was so warm that Severus' cheeks and limbs throbbed. Grandmum looked up from her place in front of the fire and put the book into its proper place with the flick of her wand.

"And who do you have there." Grandmum asked, knowing full well who he had.

"Grandmum, it's me – it's Severus," Severus said shocked that Grandmum didn't recognize him.

"Oh! So it is!" Grandmum said with outstretched arms and a smile that she reserved especially for her grandson.

Grandad lowered him unto Grandmum's lap. She Accioed a blanket for him and he snuggled up to her.

"You are so cold!" She exclaimed as she took his small hands in her and rubbed them vigorously, "Where were your gloves?"

"I don't have any," Severus stated.

He never remembered owning a pair of gloves. Grandad brought in some tea and biscuits on a tray. Severus watched as Grandad added two sugar cubes and cream to his tea. He reached over and received the cup. It stung his cold, stiff fingers. He sipped his tea and sighed contentedly as it warmed him. He swiftly ate the chocolate biscuit that that Grandfather handed him. He had not had time for breakfast that morning and it had been hours since lunch. He was very hungry after the long, cold walk across town.

"Severus, slow down. Dinner is in the oven and will be done soon." Grandmum said. "And where is your father?"

Severus noticed how Grandmum's tone changed when she said "father".

"He was thirsty this morning so he drank a bottle of…Vod…Vod-ka…" Severus said a little confused. "Grandmum what is Vod-ka?"

"A nasty, nasty drink. It makes people bad," Grandmum said angrily. "Severus, I want you to promise me you will never drink. Never."

Severus thought for a moment. He thought of how his father acted and smelled and he hated it.

"Ok. I promise."

* * *

After dinner Grandad and Severus were in the garden. Grandad helped him make the perfect snowman and when the neighbors weren't looking he took out his wand and made it dance. He smiled as his grandson looked up at him with wide eyes before erupting into giggles. When the sun had set Grandad said that they must go back into the house. Reluctantly, Severus allowed Grandad to usher him in the house.

"Get in here, love," Grandmum called, "I've made cocoa."

Severus ran in the sitting room and sat on the couch and watched as Grandmum poured him a cup of cocoa and even added marshmallows on top.

"Here you are," she said as she handed it to him, "It's time to warm up before Mother gets here."

Then she promptly turned and slapped Grandad's hand away as he added several marshmallows to his cup. Severus was animatedly telling Grandmum about the snowman's dance when there was a soft crack that signaled that Mother had just Apparated into the garden. Sure enough, she appeared a few moments later.

"Mother!" Severus cried and jumped up. He ran over and hugged her legs.

"Do you like your new school?" she asked as she reached down and caressed his dark hair.

"I guess," Severus replied. School was school he reckoned.

She untangled him from her legs so she could walk further into the room. She sat down on the couch and faced her parents.

"Thank you for the howler, Mother," Eileen slightly sneered, "I really appreciate getting it, especially at work."

"Well, you should know by now that that worthless husband of yours can't even be trusted to remember to collect his own child from school," Mr. Prince told her bluntly, "That requires too much responsibility."

Mrs. Prince cleared her throat loudly and motioned over toward Severus with her eyes.

"I don't care!" Mr. Prince thundered, "This isn't news to him! This poor child could have been abducted or killed or Lord knows what else by some filthy muggle! Do you know how frightened I was when I found him wandering alone downtown?"

"I know, Father," Eileen said calmly, "I will just have to take off of work to get him from school from now on."

"That bloody ridiculous!" Mr. Prince spat, obviously still angry, "Don't bother. I'll get him myself. At least this way you won't have to worry. You'll know that he is safe and warm and being taken care of properly."

Eileen looked over at Severus who was looking at his grandfather with wide eyes. He had never heard him speak so sharply before.

"Would you like to stay with Grandmum and Grandad after school?" she asked.

Before Severus could reply Grandad rudely interrupted them.

"He is only six years old and is no way capable of making those kinds of decisions," Mr. Prince growled, "He is coming here and that's final."

Eileen nodded; knowing that when her father worked himself up into such a state is was best all around just to go along with him. Besides, she knew it was best for Severus.

* * *

The next afternoon was just as gray and cold as the one the day before. When Severus walked out the front doors, sure enough there was Grandad waiting on him. Grandad smiled when he saw him and remembered to help him zip and button his jacket so he could be warm on the walk to their house. He even brought a pair of new, warm gloves for him.

"How was your day?" Grandad asked as he helped Severus put on the gloves before taking his hand and beginning to walk home.

"Brilliant!" Severus chirped happily, "I painted a picture of the dragon from the story you read me that one time!"

He went on about the picture as he walked merrily with his grandfather, happy that at least one person in his life kept his promise.

* * *

Thanks to all how reviewed! We LOVE LOVE LOVE getting them!

catDog: Thanks..we love you for loving Severus and the story! LOL


	8. Chapter 8

A Forgotten Child

By Snape-Sistas

Chapter 8

* * *

All through that long, cold winter Severus went to his grandparents' home after school. He had grown to enjoy school. His new teacher was very nice and he now had a new friend, Lily. But most of all it meant time away from Spinner's End. Father had returned to his old habits and had picked up a new one in muggle jail. He was now smoking an odd glass cigarette that gave off an odd odor.

* * *

One chilly early March morning Mother had to leave for work extra early. Before she left she reminded Father several times that he would have to walk Severus to school since she would be unable to do it. Father brushed her off and continued to drink beer after beer while she got ready and left for work.

Severus was dressed and playing in his room. After a long while he went into the living room. Father wasn't in there. The clock read a quarter to nine. School would start in fifteen minutes. Severus knew he was going to be late.

He sat down on the couch and watched the hands on the clock slowly move. Finally he looked away and saw something on the table midst the empty beer cans and cigarette butts and ash that littered the coffee table. There was what appeared to be little pieces of rock candy on the table next to the glass cigarette. Sweets were a rare treat at Spinner's End. Surely Father would not miss one little, tiny piece. Severus hurriedly put a small piece in his mouth and crunched down on it. As the candy began to dissolve and break in his mouth the momentarily sweet taste was quickly overpowered by a sharp, metallic chemical taste. He tried to spit out the terrible candy but his jaw wouldn't budge. He forced his fingers into his mouth and pulled out the shattered remnants of the candy before wiping his tongue on his sleeve. How could Father eat such disgusting candy?

A few more minutes passed and Father was still nowhere in sight. The clock chimed as nine o' clock came and went. As Severus walked down to his bedroom a strange sensation overcame him. The short hallway suddenly seemed long, narrow and endless. The walls began to pulsate. His legs wobbled so badly he had to crawl the rest of the way to his room. He flopped over on his back and watched as the ceiling began to spin faster and faster like a top until he became so dizzy he had to close his eyes. The sensation made him feel as though he was flying. He giggled manically as he loved every moment of it. He stopped when he heard a soft noise. He looked over and his Etch-a-sketch was floating in mid air, its knobs were twisting furiously. Severus looked at the screen in amazement. It had drawn a banana.

"Whatcha drawing, Mr. Etch?" Severus lazily slurred.

The Etch-a-sketch made a noise very similar to the alien communication in Close Encounters of the Third Kind. Suddenly the beeping stopped and it's knobs turned the opposite way. The picture changed. The banana suddenly peeled itself and Severus saw his own head where the fruit should have been! He screamed, stood up and kicked the Etch-a-sketch across the room. It hit the wall and landed on the floor in a clatter.

"Hey that wasn't very nice," a voice chided him. The voice had an American accent and sounded exactly like Isaac Hayes.

Severus jumped and swiftly looked to the door thinking his father had returned. But the doorway was empty. He remembered that he was home by himself.

"Over here!" The voice called.

Severus looked over and saw his teddy bear sitting on his bed and furiously waving its arms about, trying to get his attention.

"Hi Severus!" said his teddy bear who he had named Bertie at the mere age of two.

"Oh Bertie you have me a fright," Severus told him, in a perfect imitation of his mother.

"I'm sorry," Bertie told him, "Do you know what I like to do when I'm scared?"

"What?" Severus asked, not thinking it odd that his teddy bear had stood up and walked across the bed and was now standing before him.

"I like to sing!" Bertie announced, "I know you like to sing."

Severus nodded, he did indeed.

"We can sing together!" Bertie cried jubilantly.

"But I haven't got a record player," Severus patiently reminded Bertie, knowing that bears could be very forgetful about such things.

"That's all right. We don't need one." Bertie said before turning to the rest of the toys in the room, "Come one everybody! Let's all sing with Severus!"

The Etch-a-sketch floated in mid air again and began drawing music notes. Severus turned back to Bertie and a chorus of toys had formed behind him. There were several Cooties, Stretch Armstrong, Mr. Potato Head, his muggle toy soldiers and Merlin. Suddenly the See and Say floated up next to the Etch-a-sketch and began to play the music.

"Come on Severus!" Bertie cried, "Don't be shy! I'll start!"

Bertie bobbed his head to the beat of the song for a few moments and then he began to sing.

"Oh yeaaaah! Bertie crooned and jumped off the bed. He be-bopped his way over to Severus and took his hand before continuing his song, "Oh yeaaah!"

I can tell you've been hurt by that look on your face, girl. Some guy brought sad into your happy world. You need love, but you're afraid that if you give in, someone else will come along and sock it to ya again!"

He motioned for Severus to join in. Severus complied and together they danced and sang

"One bad apple don't spoil the whole bunch, girl. Oh, give it one more try before you give up on love. One bad apple don't spoil the whole bunch girl. Oh, I don't care what they say, I don't care what you heard. "

"O3+.

hhhhh…Ohhhh"

Severus turned around and saw Stretch Armstrong and Merlin harmonizing perfectly with their ensemble. Bertie pointed to Mr. Potato Head who began the second verse.

"I could make you happy, baby, satisfy you, too. But how can I if you won't give me a chance to prove my love to you? Won't you just give me one chance? I'll give you my guarantee that you won't be hurt again.

The all together they began to sing again.

"One bad apple don't spoil the whole bunch, girl. Oh, give it one more try before you give up on love. One bad apple don't spoil the whole bunch girl. Oh, I don't care what they say, I don't care what you heard."

Severus and Bertie were twirling around when Severus caught sight of someone in the doorway. It was Father.

"What the devil do you think you are doing?" Father demanded as he staggered into the room.

"Come on in Father!" Severus chirped happily, "You can sing the third verse!"

He waltzed over, took his father's hand and pulled him further into the room.

* * *

"What's that incessant noise?" Mr. Prince asked his wife as he looked up from his newspaper, "Have I gone mad?"

"It's that muggle phone," Mrs. Prince patiently reminded him, "Remember how we got it installed all those years ago when we moved to this prevalent muggle community?"

"Oh yes, quite right," Mr. Prince mumbled and returned to his paper.

Mrs. Prince rolled her eyes and got up and answered the phone. She came back a few moments later looking worried.

"That was Severus's school," she informed her husband, "He didn't show up this morning and Eileen didn't call in and inform them that he would be absent. I know she had to work early this morning. You don't think Tobias let him walk to school alone do you?"

Mr. Prince stared at his wife. His son-in-law had proven himself to be quite an irresponsible father and the idea of Severus walking all the way across town was a valid one.

"I'll go over and check things out at the house," he announced as he got up and put on his jacket.

"Be careful," Mrs. Prince fretted, knowing full well that the two men hated each other.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Mr. Prince assured her as he quickly kissed her cheek before closing the door.

* * *

A loud pop signaled Mr. Prince's Apparation into his daughter's small garden. He immediately knew that something was horribly wrong. He could hear Severus wailing frantically. Thankfully the door was unlocked and he ran through the tiny kitchen. To his horror he saw alcohol and drugs on the sitting room table. As he took a step to go down the hall he felt a small crunch under his foot. He lifted his shoe and saw crumbled up "rock candy". His heart raced as it looked as though Severus had gotten into his father's stash. He ran down the hall and found Tobias grabbing Severus by the throat and lifting him off the floor. He backhanded his small son.

"That will teach ye to get into stuff that doesn't belong to ye!" Tobias roared in the child's face before throwing him to the ground.

"Get up, you crying baby!" Tobias screeched as he kicked at the little quivering body.

Severus cried out in pain as his father's boot collided with his face.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Prince roared.

Tobias turned around in surprise.

"What the fu-" he stopped talking when he noticed how pale his father in law had suddenly become.

Mr. Prince staggered for a moment. He grabbed at his left arm before clutching his chest then collapsed on the floor.

* * *

TBC…

AS you can probably see drugs are bad…so bad they have made the rating on this story go up to an M!

The song that was sung by Severus, Bertie and Company was "One Bad Apple" by the Osmonds. Look it up on Youtube…it's great!


End file.
